


Polyshipping Day Prompts - Legend of Zelda

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 6 mini-fics written by request from tumblr prompts for Polyshipping Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyshipping Day Prompts - Legend of Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Polyshipping Day is a thing I now do on the first of every month where I run a prompt mill on short fic requests for only OT3+es. These are the results.

**Prompt: Midna and Zelda domming the shit out of Link?**

Midna and Link were both a little afraid of Zelda finding out exactly what went on the Twilight Realm between the two of them. The dynamic between the Twilit and her knight was much different than when Zelda was in their bed, and they weren’t sure exactly how Zelda would take it. The leash and collar around his neck, being called a dog, the scratch marks down his back and the bites on his neck to reinforce discipline… They feared that at best, she’d look at them strangely and then shrug and tell them to keep it to their own private time.

So they were left speechless when Zelda seized the handle of Link’s leash from Midna and tugged on it. The hero hadn’t expected her to pull, and choked a little from the tight leather collar squeezing around his neck. She turned to Midna and said in a very clear, authoritative voice, “Lift my dress.” Midna, standing shocked and wide-eyed, obliged only because the order sounded so official that her mind moved to do it even as confusion set in.

Once Zelda’s dress was up, another tug came onto the leash, this one harder, making Link lean in and drop to his knees before her. “My panties,” she ordered, and his hands fumbled to take them down. She didn’t speak with Midna’s cruelty, but with the same staid royal tone she used in her official capacity as a princess. The orders got through to him just the same. “Now lick, dog.”

Neither Midna nor Link questioned her sudden turn toward dominance, too turned on to care.

**Prompt: Link/Impa/Zelda with a focus on Zelda**

All of the aches and frustrations that royal life gave Zelda were soothed by nothing more fully than by her lovers. Link and Impa were devoted to her fully, and though their affections for each other were obvious, their priority was on their princess, for whatever she wanted. Whether it be a massage, or both of them sharing a kiss between her legs, or even just lying on either side of her and bathing her in their warmth and love. Not that the middle one wasn’t their favorite, of course. Zelda being the center of their sexual focus wasn’t someting that ever drew a complaint from them, as they worked gallantly to give her as much pleasure as she could take.

Zelda rode Link’s lap backwards, shoulders rolled back and head tilted. A sudden shift in her posture to anything other than totally rigid was usually a good sign she was letting loose, as if the moans and the crooked finger pressed between her teeth weren’t greater indicators. Impa knelt in front of her writhing princess, hands roaming her body to massage her clit, thighs, stomach, and breasts, her lips mostly appreciating the latter as she suckled on her nipples and let her tongue slither against the flesh.

Zelda knew that at some point the pressure to marry would be upon her rather firmly, but in her mind, there was only one option, as much as nobody would have approved of it. If she couldn’t have her knight and her bodyguard, then she would have nobody.

Prompt: Triforce OT3 with Link in the middle? 8D 8D 8D

With his hands cuffed high above his head, Link settled into the recurring theme of finding himself in over his head. Ganondorf’s strong hands felt across his body, smirking and whispering some rather vulgar things into his ear about how nice his body was, all long, lean muscle, built for endurance. It contrasted with the desert king’s own form, looking no less imposing without his armor on as his muscles and strength shone through.

The only thing keeping him remotely at ease was the nibbling at his ear and the cock he was impaled on, telling him that his eternal foe’s intentions were, at least for the moment, not necessarily cruel. Except maybe for the way he laughed and remarked on how just having Ganondorf buried in his rear was making his cock jerk and ache like he would blow any second. As if Link’s inexperience was something he could change.

Holding back a smile, Zelda tried to shush the king by taking his lips against hers, kissing him over Link’s shoulder as she slid down into the forest boy’s lap. “Ignore him,” she whispered, her grasp finding its places on Link’s sides, overlapping slightly with Ganondorf’s frighteningly large hands. Slowly, she took his cock into her, trying not to giggle as the dirty blond’s squirming grew harder, and she began to wonder if he just might be under so much pressure that he didn’t stand a chance.

**Prompt: OOT!Link and TP!Link fucking SS!Link**

Sky’s knees dug into the carpet in a futile attempt to anchor himself into his spot, continuing to be pushed nonetheless by the thrusts at either end by Twi and Time. Back and forth he went, gripping Twi’s thighs just as hard as Twi held his hair, the kneeling boy moaning as his mouth was fucked. Time was the main perpetrator of his inability to keep in place, the heavy pushes into his ass always going a bit further after he was completely hilted inside of him, hips pushing against his ass and knudging his body further onto Twi’s cock every time. Twi certainly didn’t mind that, and even as Sky began to pul back, fed a bit more into his mouth to break even.

They generally agreed they probably weren’t literally the same person, but they settled too fluidly into a rhythm together for Sky’s comfort, finding himself spitroasted by the other two Links about as well as he could have possibly wanted. Twi’s pace was perfect, even keeping steady as he pushed on into his throat, while Time stroked his cock in a way that kept him from remaining still, squirming between his two counterparts. He only hoped that soon enough he’d have one of them on their knees and in paradise.

**Prompt: Midzelink**

Midna’s ashen thighs tightened around Zelda’s head, her hips bucking upward as she fought back several key phrases that she knew the staid, reputable princess would not appreciate, and the last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize the incredible cunnilingus the woman gladly gave her when they shared a bed together. Thankfully, she had Link’s cock to occupy her mouth, and leaned back in to suck down half of it while her hand moved in steady, graceful pumps.

Her eyes peeked up the sculpted form of her knight, admiring the way he squirmed and groaned, his vibrant eyes on her and conveying all the emotion that he never spoke. Making him writhe in pleasure was a treat, because her ability to read body language mixed well with his physicality. And then there was Zelda, who enjoyed eating her out enough that she could hear the brunette princess’s muffled moans even above the noisy blowjob she gave Link. Slipping her head up, she lashed her tongue at Link’s tip for a moment, remarking, “A girl could get used to this.”

**Prompt: POLYSHIPPING PROMPT TIME? HELL YEAH. Zelda/Link/Male!Sheik, perhaps?**

Link’s head swam with confusion as Zelda lay beneath him, his cock slowly sinking into her, but the familiar-looking gloved hands of Sheik grasped his waist, the mysterious stranger behind him, easing cock into his ass in return. How Zelda could be there but Sheik could also be there but Sheik was a boy was something that Link couldn’t figure out, especially since they both seemed more concerned with nibbling on his collarbone and prying off his clothes than they were with explaining anything to him.

Every question he had got stuck in his throat as Sheik took the reigns, dictating Link’s pace to him with his own thrusts, while Zelda’s teeth returned to his neck and her hands ran across his scarred body with surprising tenderness given the desperation in her grip. Every satisfying push into him and ensuing push of his own into Zelda made answers seem less of a priority, a willingness swelling inside of him to roll with whatever plans they had for him, romantic or purely physical, just as he’d carried on without question for his whole journey.


End file.
